Lives can change Forever in the blink of an Eye
by LightHope1
Summary: Zoe leaves for America only because her parents make her...leaveing her friends and Koji behind. After 3 years she comes back to a world she grew up in and people who loved her for herself, Will Koji tell her and will she tell him? Read on. 3 is up!
1. When you leave you always come back

Lives can change Forever in the blink of an Eye  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
Note: Koji, Kouchi, JP, Takuya and Zoe were in the 7th grade when she left. Tommy was in 5th grade. After 3 years, Koji, Kouchi, Takuya, JP, and Zoe are 10th grade. Tommy is in 8th grade.  
  
Zoe walked towards the train that would take her to the airport and then to America. She never wanted to leave her friends or Koji. Her eyes were glued to the train's customs; if she looked back, she would never leave. Her memories were with them and in Japan. Now she was leaving them and everything she knew because of her dad's job and her stubborn parents not letting her stay with one of her friends.  
  
She slipped on her earphones and walked out of JP, Tommy, Takuya, Kouchi and Koji lives forever. She did not even think she could come back to Japan because her parents wanted to stay in America for the rest of their lives.  
  
On the plane, she opened her carry on and looked at the photos and Koji's bandana he had given her.  
  
She had their friendship for over 2 years and now she was moving. First it was Italy now America. The tears were rolling down her pretty face and onto her shirt. Her mom asked if she was ok. She just nodded and looked away.  
  
They moved to a small town in California near San Francisco. She tried writing letters to her friends but it got harder to talk about things and then they stopped writing and calling. She had to move on even if Koji was holding her back. For a time the thought of him made her want to cry.  
  
The last letter she got from them was a happy birthday one 3 years ago. She never fit in America. She did make friends with a few girls but was not always happy. She changed a little but not really, after getting her drivers license she begged her parents to let her go back to Japan for the summer. They finally said yes as long as she stayed with her Aunt and made good grades for the rest of the year. She did make the grades and promised her Aunt she would never be a bother. She left for Japan on May 30. Her Aunt picked her up at the airport and they drove home. For the first 2 weeks, she stayed with her Aunt and helped make food and sew cloths.  
  
Her old friends had no idea that she was in Japan or even close to where they were.  
  
Zoe walked out of her Aunt's cottage promising to be back before 8p.m. In the bargain, she had to her milk from the store also.  
  
She slipped her favorite CD into the cars CD player and drove into the city. Her hometown, where she made friends with the digidestions and the city where she left them. She parked next to a motorcycle, which was dark blue and black. She thought that was weird but did not say anything about it. First, stop her old school, she walked down the old halls of her junior high and looked at the lockers. Memories were powerful here, the guys she always knew use to be here. A boy about 14 or 15 ran down the hall and clobbered into her. Sorry, I am late; he got off her, and yelled, Sorry!  
  
She nodded and fallowed him out of the school. She went back to her car. A young guy maybe about her age came out of the store across the way and headed toward the motorcycle. He was tall; he wore a blue jacket, black jeans, yellow shirt and a bandana. She thought he reminded her of Koji. She shook he head and got back into her car.  
  
Koji walked out of the store and headed toward his motorcycle and he had a lot on his mind, his girlfriend's birthday was in a few days and he had no idea what to get her. He saw a blond haired girl with a bandana like his getting into her car. He gave her a second glance and thought Zoe. He shook his head and remembered what she had said to him 3 years back.  
  
(Flashback) "Koji, I am never coming back that's what my parents said. If I could I would." She mumbled (End of Flashback)  
  
Before the girl could back out Koji was in front of her. She realized she had forgotten her purse in the school and opened the car door and walked towards the school. She first stopped by the cycle and yelled to the guy, "Nice motor cycle." He gave her a weird look and looked closer at her. She wore a Bandana that he knew was the same like his and she wore blue jeans, a pink shirt and sneakers. She was walking away by then and he got off his cycle. His thoughts of his girlfriend were gone. Something about this girl reminds him of Zoe.  
  
She was walking fast now and she got to the junior high and walked towards the lockers. He thought more seriously, he fallowed her and she turned a corner, opened one of the top lockers, and grabbed a bag.  
  
"Hey what do you want? She asked  
  
Koji now knew it was Zoe. "Zoe, its me remember Koji?" he said in a low voice  
  
She almost collapsed but he caught her in time.  
  
"Koji, it is you!" was the last thing she said.  
  
Koji picked her up and walked toward his motorcycle. He put a helmet on her head and held her in the middle between him and the wheel of the cycle. He brought her home to his house where he lived with his dad.  
  
"Dad, I am home!" He yelled  
  
No one was home so he put Zoe on the couch and grabbed the phone book and called Tommy, Kouchi, Takuya, JP. They came over as fast as they could and the apartment was crowded. Zoe woke finally, to find eyes staring at her. The voices sounded so familiar.  
  
"Zoe, your ok!" said a large muscular boy.  
  
She shot up and looked at the guys, they were looking at her.  
  
Who are you?" she said  
  
"Come on Zoe, you can't just forget me!" JP bellowed  
  
Zoe backed away from him, "who are you people?"  
  
Takuya grabbed her arm, "Zoe it's us, Takuya, JP, Tommy, Kouchi and Koji."  
  
She closed her eyes and the memories hit her like fastballs. "Takuya is it really you?"  
  
He smiled and grabbed her around the waist and hugged her. Tommy smiled, JP mumbled something about not able to remember him. Kouchi grabbed her next and Koji held back, he could not believe she was here and not told them.  
  
She looked them all up and down. Takuya had really grown and wore long gray pants, the same type red shirt, and the same goggles too. JP on the other hand had really buffed up and wore jeans and a sleeveless shirt. Tommy had really grown too, not the little kid she remembered either. Kouchi looked like his brother but had short hair and smiled more. Koji was holding back not getting near her.  
  
After the get tougher, Kouchi said, "I got to scram before mom gets mad that I took the car!"  
  
Takuya left next explaining that he would be over in the morning. Tommy and JP left also at the same time so Tommy could get a ride with JP.  
  
Koji nodded and walked his friends out the door and then looked at Zoe. She was sitting on the windowsill with a smile on her face. He came over to her side and finally talked to her.  
  
"Zoe, you can stay here tonight if you want!" he said in a small voice and looking at the floor.  
  
She got up from the sill and grabbed his arm, not hard but sweetly.  
  
"Thank you so much for doing all of this! I will stay if it is ok! I just need to call my Aunt!" she said still smiling.  
  
Koji got the cot ready for her and he saw her talking into her cell phone.  
  
(Zoe talking to her Aunt)  
  
"I am going to stay the night with a friend!" she mumbled Her Aunt yelled into the phone, "You get home now! You are going to go to sleep here and in the morning your going to pack for America! Do you understand! It was on my terms and you broke them! In the evening, you will board a plane and go home! Get home now!" She mumbled, " I understand Aunt, I will! Love you! Bye!" (End of the phone call)  
  
She slipped the phone back into her bag and sat on the windowsill looking at the stars. Her eyes were blurring and she cried softly.  
  
Koji grabbed her arm and asked her what was wrong?  
  
She looks up at him, I leave in the morning Koji! I cannot stay or she well I don't know what she will do! She grabbed him and hugged him hard.  
  
"I really have to go!" she said between her tears. " Thank you so much for everything. You're the best!" She grabbed her bag and headed towards the door. She turned around, "Hey Koji!"  
  
"Yea," he said.  
  
"Get your girlfriend a necklace she would really like that!" she said. Then Zoe opened the apartment door and headed down the street. Out of his life, the second time in the last 5 years.  
  
Koji realized that he was so stupid. She didn't have a ride home, it would probably take a good 2 hours to get home, and the Aunt would really be mad. He grabbed his jacket and helmet, went down to the garage, and grabbed his motorcycle.  
  
Zoe was freezing, why was Japan always so cold or at least this night. Two guys came drove by her and stopped short. They got out there car," hey cutie, what are you doing out so late?"  
  
She backed away from them and hit a tree trunk they approached closer and closer. "Come on Cutie, One Kiss and a Hug!"  
  
"Back off! You don't even know who I am!" she yelled  
  
A motorcycle came out of know where and stopped in fount of the guys.  
  
"Koji" Zoe said.  
  
Koji nodded and yelled, "Get behind me now!"  
  
By now the two guys were angry. "We saw her first! Get back boy she is ours."  
  
"No, Leave her alone. You have to go through me first." he yelled  
  
Zoe grabbed the second helmet and jumped on his motorcycle. Koji backed away from the guys. "O, kid your not going anywhere neither is your pretty girlfriend."  
  
They cornered him and grabbed a branch from know where and hit him in the stomach and then in the face. "That's for interfering o yea were taking the bike so you can't go home."  
  
Zoe jumped back from the bike as the second guy grabbed it and but it on the car. Koji sat on the ground crouched in a ball, shacking and moaning. He was hit hard. Zoe ran to him and rapped her arms around his stomach when the two guys finally left. It was really getting cold and they both shivered the blood from Koji nose had stopped and he got up. She sat nest to a tree and shivered.  
  
"Koji, I am really sorry. If I only didn't leave so suddenly and I should have asked for a ride." She mumbled  
  
He nodded and walked away from her. He limped and stood next to a tree.  
  
"Zoe, you were angry at your Aunt and well, I was shocked you were leaving so suddenly." He said.  
  
Then Koji slipped from the tree trunk, tripped on the bank and fell into the water. He was in only knee length water and trudged though it to the other side. "I can't face her anymore!" he thought. "She doesn't even care about me so why should I be near!"  
  
Zoe came in front of him. Still dripping from the water. "What made you think I don't care about you, you're a great friend and I would never turn my back on you ever!" she said. He looked down at her and smiled. She grabbed his hands and hugged him hard, thank you so much!  
  
Koji blushed and they both went back to his house, no bike, only themselves. I hope you liked my first charter! I need four reviews to write more.trust me there is more. This is totally a Kouzumi! Thanks a bunch, LightHope 


	2. Friends never really leave you

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
Koji and Zoe finally made it to his house. Zoe made sure with the help of Koji's dad to put the boy to sleep. He looked so weak and tired, she said, "Goodnight!" Then she went to the cot he had put out earlier so she could sleep on.  
  
Zoe woke early; she grabbed some bacon and eggs from the fridge for breakfast to surprise Takuya and Koji. She remembered he would be here soon and she started making it. Koji tossed and turned in his bed, he felt tired and weak but not as bad as the last night. He finally got out of bed with a huge dark ring around his eye. He hurt all over and herd voices in the kitchen so he got dress and walked out of his bedroom. Takuya was laughing at a joke Zoe must have said. Koji took a stool next to his best friend. Takuya turned around and patted his friend on the back (lightly). "I herd what happened! It must have really hurt, I hope you feel better!" Takuya smirked.  
  
Zoe glared at Takuya and shoved a plate in front of him. "Eat up! " She said. Zoe was more careful with Koji's food. "You too! We got a lot to do today and well come on!" she squawked.  
  
Koji ate slowly like Zoe. She herself looked tasseled. Takuya put a bag in front of his empty plate. This is in return for the food. "What is it Takuya?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Well, the guys figured you would stay here for some more days so we kind of went on a shopping spree for you." Takuya mumbled.  
  
"You really did not have to do that Takuya!" she said.  
  
"Well it was Kouchi's and Tommy's idea that's why we left so early!" he said.  
  
She grabbed the bag and looked inside all the right sizes and the outfits looked nice.  
  
"Thanks Takuya!" she said.  
  
After they, all finished breakfast; Zoe went into the other room to change into one of the new outfits. She looked nice in the summer dress. It fit right and looked great. She blushed when both guys stared for more time then they should have.  
  
"Stop staring Takuya, or you are going to get a slap." She yelled.  
  
He smiled and said, "Lets get going, we got a lot to do."  
  
"Come on Takuya, you got to tell me." She said.  
  
Takuya shock his head and laughed to himself. Zoe looked at Koji for reassurance. He just shrugged and smiled too. Takuya helped Zoe into the car and Koji got into the front seat. The music blasted as the car pulled out of Koji's driveway.  
  
Zoe eyes were glued to the sceneries and finally the car stopped in front of a small park.  
  
"Takuya, where are we?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Still a surprise Zoe, Koji go a head and get ready. We will be there in a second." Takuya said.  
  
Koji got out of the car, wandered into the bushes, and disappeared from view. Zoe climbed into the front of the seat and stared into Takuya's eyes.  
  
"What are you planning Takuya?" she asked in her sweetest voice.  
  
"Come on, we don't want to be late." He said  
  
"Late for what? She asked.  
  
He got out of the car and Zoe fallowed. She wandered a little behind him and then he told her to close her eyes.  
  
"Now, open them!' he yelled.  
  
In the middle of the small clearing all her friends were there and they had huge smiles.  
  
"One day, free ticket, Milady to do what ever you want on us." Tommy said.  
  
Zoe grin went into maximum and then she blinked and went back to normal.  
  
"First well, I want to talk to each of you secretly and tell me how everything is in your life." She said.  
  
"Then maybe a movie and then lunch and maybe go to the mall and then dinner." She said.  
  
All there smiles went huge and strange to her.  
  
"Why are they doing this for me?" she wandered.  
  
Zoe grabbed Tommy's arm before he could say on thing. "Tommy is first, then JP, then Kouchi and then Takuya and then Koji." She said.  
  
Tommy smiled as they headed to the secret swings near the clearing.  
  
"Tommy, really how have you been?" A young Zoe asked while swinging on the swings.  
  
Tommy, smiled and said, "Well, I have been going to school a lot and I have a lot of friends. I have been doing this summer school program so I can help little kids learn to read next year."  
  
"That's awesome Tommy!" she said.  
  
" I have seen you really grew since I last saw you." She said.  
  
He grinned and looked at her, "When you left we all found this place and came here every weekend until, well.Koji left and then slowly we never came back."  
  
Her grin disappeared for half a second and then it came back really slowly." Why did you stop doing it?"  
  
"Things got complicated." He said. "One reason, you left we were a group then and then we fell apart."  
  
"Oh, I am sorry to hear that Tommy." Zoe said.  
  
They swigged for a little more time and then JP came storming into the clearing.  
  
"Tommy it's my turn!" he growled.  
  
Zoe, got out of the swing, hugged Tommy, and then thanked him for everything.  
  
Tommy left with no more words and then JP grabbed Zoe's arm and dragged her to a small lake.  
  
"Wow, this is pretty JP!" she said.  
  
He smiled and then turned towards her. "I am really happy your back! And I want to ask.?"  
  
"Don't even ask JP! I am going to say no so do not try!" she said.  
  
She turned away to look at the water. "What have you tried to do this time I have been gone!"  
  
"I have tried to think of ways to get you to go out with me! Then I gave up and started to work out and well I met a girl like me with a few friends and we really bonded and well were great friends now and I want to ask her out next week maybe." He answered.  
  
Zoe smiled and grabbed his hand. "JP, you really have changed in a good way and I am really happy for you!" she said.  
  
They walked back to the group laughing and joking around. Kouchi was next; the boy had changed but was very happy now.  
  
Kouchi took her to a bench in the forest. It must have not been used for years but looked sturdy.  
  
"So Kouchi, Are you happy?" Zoe asked while pushing some hair behind her ear.  
  
"Yea, I really am. I get to see my brother whenever I want. I got to see my mom really happy and well I made lots of friends too." He said.  
  
" Oh" Zoe said.  
  
Kouchi smiled and looked strait into her eyes. "I got a question for you Zoe."  
  
"What is it Kouchi?" she asked.  
  
"Where you happy in America?" he asked.  
  
"I guess for a time I was not. I hated my father for taking me a way for you guys but I guess I grew up and made some friends." She said. "Of course, they never would replace you guys and well I guess I kept that in the back of my head for along time. Then I got popular and well, I had a boyfriend and I was happy for one moment. Then reality hit and I was alone."  
  
"How did this happen?" he asked.  
  
"My boyfriend got into a huge fight and well I got in the middle of it and it turned out I got a black eye and he was suspended and so was the other guy. They were the number one football players on the team and I made the football not make to the state competition."  
  
"Wow, Zoe I would never guessed that would happen to you." He said.  
  
"It was ok after the football season and well, I miss Japan so I came back." She said.  
  
"Well, we missed you and this is great your back!" he said still smiling. They hugged and went back to the others.  
  
Takuya walked toward the trees, climbed one, and helped Zoe up.  
  
"Takuya, how are you?" she asked.  
  
"I am great.I really am good at soccer and I hope to get a scholarship to play sometime and well I miss the digital world sometimes and well I hang with Koji a lot now but we changed to." He said.  
  
She smiled at him. "Its good to see you Takuya! Thanks for this day and everything!"  
  
He blushed and turned around, "I noticed you really like Koji!"  
  
Her eyes glazed over and she shock her head and said finally, " I like him as a friend! He protects my back and I love him for that one."  
  
They laughed at one of his jokes and then they headed towards the clearing. Some thing shock and Zoe fell on top of Takuya and she then rolled off.  
  
"That was weird Takuya! What could it be?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know but I have a really bad feeling and they ran to now a empty clearing.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Zoe asked.  
  
She turned around and Takuya was gone. Instead, there was a Digivise. What is this doing here she though and where is everyone. She turned to see a dark figure come from know where and hit her on the head. Her last thoughts were of Koji and the others.  
  
I hope you liked it.It is a little of a cliff anger but I like it so far. *Grin* Four please or at least 3. Thank you for the reviews last time. I really enjoyed your input. Thanks, LightHope1 


	3. Can anything get any worse?

Chapter 3.Can anything get any worse?  
  
Zoe woke to a feeling of wetness on her body. She tried to get up but the second she did her whole body shock and she moaned. Apparently, her body was in no condition to move any place. She was really hungry and thirsty. The area around her was soft but damp and it looked like trees were surrounding her. She tried to scream but her voice was gone too. Koji was already on his feet, he had no clue where he was and soon he was wandering around and calling his friends names out. "Kouchi, JP, Tommy, Takuya, Zoe where are you?" He was coming closer to one that needs the most help. Takuya was also up now and though he felt sick, he had to find his friends. Kouchi was another mater; he lie on the wet earth and unconscious.  
  
JP and Tommy were next to each other tied down with something they could not figure out. They both struggled to break free but it was not helping. It felt like the rope was getting tighter. A dark figure stood in the dark corner, "I recommend stopping when you still have room to move those hands."  
  
JP yelled, "Why are you doing this? We never hurt you!"  
  
The figure shock his head and then with a snap of his fingers JP was blacked out. Tommy was scared and then he finally did say something, "My friends will come for us!"  
  
The figured laughed and smiled, "Not in this lifetime boy. Look yourself!"  
  
A light orb landed in front of his face and showed his friends and where they are.  
  
The dark figure laughed to himself, "This is way to easy!"  
  
Tommy was now crying and he yelled, "What did we ever do to you!" The figure smirked and did the same thing he did to JP to Tommy.  
  
Zoe by now had figured out that she could not move anything other then her arms and head. She could not feel her legs and moaning was the other thing she could do. Some thing was approaching her and she could not protect herself. Could this figure coming closer be good or evil?  
  
Hey, Sorry I took so long to write this part. I know its kind of short and I am really putting an effort to make the next chapter longer. It will have lots of detains and a huge cliffhanger. I know you will love it! I am really working on my spelling too. Thank you devoted fans.I do not know what I would do with out you! The review thing still stands (3 or 4) You are the best, LightHope 


End file.
